The True Orginization
by wanderinglostspirit
Summary: What really happens in the Organization XIII when there's no one around? Read and find out. R


_**Chapter 1: Pills**_

_**(((Yes there is a lot of OOC)))**_

Axel yawned and stretched out his arms. It was his turn to look out for intruders. _We never get any new people and I'm missing my spying time…_ The door opened behind him and Demyx walked into the room.

"So you're on patrol tonight?" He was in black pajamas and wearing socks instead of slippers. Axel sighed and gave a slight nod.

"It's pointless."

"Xemnas's orders."

"Fluck him."

"Fluck?"

"Shut up." Axel stood up and started walking towards the door. He paused before opening the door.

"Take over my shift for tonight, I have something I want to do."

"No masturbating, no watching soap operas, no eating all the icing, no Dr. Phil, no Opera, and no spying on Roxas while he takes a shower and/or sleeps." Demyx smirked and sat down in a chair. Axel's face was red.

"Sh-shut up! I wouldn't do any of those things." He quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. _What's his problem? Who would do any of those things?_ Demyx sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I wonder how long it takes for the estrogen pills to kick in?" Demyx had a problem with asking himself questions. It had been going on for a month and he had just recently found a therapist.

"How long ago did you give Axel those?" A familiar voice said. Demyx slightly jumped and turned around. Zexion was leaning against the wall in his Organization jacket.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you asking your questions. Now how long?"

"Two hours."

"Have you tried anything insulting or has he said anything weird?"

"I haven't said anything too bad yet and he said…fluck."

"Well that's a sign. Don't worry I sent our toy out to help."

"Who?" Zexion smiled.

"It's -"

"Hey Roxas," Axel said, walking into the entertainment room. Roxas was sitting on the couch, slightly curled up under a blanket, and watching Dr. Phil.

"You're right, he doesn't deserve to stay with his wife and kids." Axel gave Roxas a strange look and sat down next to him.

"What are you watching?" Roxas slightly jumped. Axel could now see that Roxas was holding a pillow.

"Hey Axel." Roxas seemed a bit more oblivious to things around him then usual.

"Do I want to know why you are watching this show?" Roxas quickly shook his head. He looked at Axel and slightly smiled.

"Hey, Zexion, told me a secret today about you."

"Really? What was it?"

"He said that you're getting fat and your butt is getting _way_ too big." Axel didn't know what was wrong with him. Sadness and a couple other mixed emotions came about him.

"I-I'll be right back!" Axel quickly darted out of the room before he cried in front of Roxas.

"What the fluck is wrong with me?" Axel ran into the closest bathroom and locked the door.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself." He walked over to the sink and turned it on. After he splashed his face a couple times, tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"I do **not** have a big butt…and I'm not fat I'm pleasantly plump." Roxas couldn't hold it back any more. He started laughing. _Poor Axel._ He wiped the couple tears from his eyes. Not too long after, Axel came out of the bathroom and back into the entertainment room.

"Roxas…Can we have a talk?" Roxas glanced at Axel and then back at the TV.

"What kind of talk?" Axel slightly blushed.

"A man-to-man talk."

"Okay."

"Um…Do you ever get upset when people say you're fat and have big parts on your body?"

"Nope."

"Is it normal to?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Not even a little?"

"Why are you asking me? You should know this stuff. You're older then me!" Zexion and Demyx started walking to the entertainment room. Marluxia walked into the entertainment room.

"Hey." Roxas looked at him and then put a hand up as a sign of 'hello'. Axel did nothing. Zexion and Demyx walked into the entertainment room not too long after a long silence.

"Hey Axel." Zexion said. Axel looked pissed and he glared at Zexion.

"What?" Axel even had a mad tone.

"Did Roxas tell you about your big ass and fatness?" Axel took a deep breath and didn't look mad anymore. The emotions started to overcome him again. _Crap not again._ Axel tried to grab the pillow Roxas was holding but grabbed Roxas's sleeve instead. He pulled Roxas forward and started crying in Roxas's pajamas.

"W-well maybe I can't help it!" His voice was muffled by Roxas.

"What the hell is his problem? Is Axel going through his period?" Marluxia asked. Demyx and Zexion started laughing.

"I put a couple estrogen pills in Axel's drink." Demnyx whispered to Marluxia, in fear of the pyro's wrath. Footsteps were heard and everyone became silent.

"Hello." A familiar voice to all said. Everyone sighed. It wasn't Xemnas but it was-

[A/N: How did I do? Should I continue or give up completely? Please send a review with your thoughts.


End file.
